


Gay oneshots

by ElizabethReynolds978



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, More ships - Freeform, Smut, Tythan, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethReynolds978/pseuds/ElizabethReynolds978
Summary: Gay





	1. Tythan smut

Ethan stretched yawning he grabbed his phone whilst doing this he got a notification. It was a text from Tyler it read “Wanna hang out?” Ethan smiled he liked hanging out with Tyler. He liked how he’d smile whenever Ethan looked at him.

Frowning he texted back “Not right meow.” He wasn’t in the mood to do much as he felt weird tingly which was very uncomfortable. Just as soon as he sent the text he felt like he’d made a mistake. Quickly he texted “Nvm i mean I’d prefer if you’d come over to my house.” Ethan wasn’t usually this needy for Tyler to come over but he felt like he needed someone and that someone was Tyler. He received a text a few seconds later.

“Okay I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Ethan smiled and got up to make himself presentable. He smoothed the fur on his ears and tail then fixed his hair. Right as he finished he heard The door bell ring.

“Come in!” He yelled that’s when he realized he was still in just his boxers. As Tyler walked in he tried running to his room before Tyler could see him. His plan had failed and he fell flat on his butt.

”You okay.” Tyler asked concern thick in his voice it was different considering he sounded monotone most of the time.

”mhm.” Ethan hummed in response. “Just didn’t want you to see me in just my boxers.” He knew he made a mistake when Tyler looked at Ethan’s ass. Fuck if Ethan hadn’t said he was just in boxers Tyler wouldn’t have noticed. Out of no where the tingling came back this time in a different spot making him moan. Realizing that he’d just moaned in front of his best friend just because of this weird tingling made him hide his face in his hands.

“Tyler.~” Ethan moaned out as he felt the tingling again. His intentions were to ask if he’d leave but he moaned right when he tried to speak. Tyler picked up Ethan. Tyler had managed to stay calm the whole time. He slowly carried Ethan to his bed and laid him down. Ethan moaned loudly when Tyler’s hand grazed his butt. 

“Fuck me.~” Ethan quietly moaned out. “FUCK ME SO HARD I CANT WALK FOR WEEKS.” Ethan moaned out. He didn’t mean to be so loud.

”Oh so you’re in heat.” Tyler mumbled to himself. He turned around with the intention of leaving. Instead Ethan stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

”Don’t go help me.~” He hadn’t meant for it to come out so flirtatiously. But all he knew was he wanted Tyler to fuck him senseless.

During his trance Ethan had gotten up and started humping Tyler. This cause both of the boys to moan. “Do you like this. Please help me with my problem ty.” Ethan was like a completely different person when in heat. Fun enough for both boys this was Ethan’s first heat. He had lived his life without being in heat so he didn’t know signs as to when it’d happen. Ethan slowly moved Tyler’s hand to his crotch making Tyler palm his erection. This caused Ethan to moan loudly.

The more Ethan moaned the more turned on Tyler became. When Ethan noticed that Tyler wasn’t palming him and he was just pleasuring himself he went back to dry humping Tyler. Ethan never heard Tyler moan by himself before (he hadn’t heard Tyler when they moaned together) that’s why his dick got harder (if possible) when Tyler moaned. While Ethan sounded like a pornstar when he moaned Tyler’s moans were a lot more romantic. Though Ethan’s were romantic that was overshadowed by the lust that showed so well in his moans. 

“FUCK me.~” Ethan moaned. Slowly Tyler turned and grabbed Ethan’s wrist and pinned him to his bed. Tyler slowly took off Ethan’s clothes relishing his beauty. 

“Why are you so fucking hot?” Tyler mumbled breathily. Ethan giggled and shrugged. Once Ethan was naked Tyler undressed rather fast so Ethan wouldn’t have the time to become dominant. What Tyler didn’t know was that Ethan wanted to be dominated so bad. 

“Just fuck me already.” Ethan managed to say with out moaning. Applying lube to his fingers Tyler shoved one into Ethan. Ethan protested “No prepping please I just want your dick inside me.” Failing in keeping his cool he moaned the last part. 

Pulling his finger out of Ethan’s ass he lubed up his dick. Before Ethan could change his mind Tyler slid his dick into Ethan. Ethan was in so much pleasure he didn’t even hiss in pain as he normally would have even after prepping. Ethan moaned out Tyler’s name. Tyler stared moving in and out of Ethan. “Faster Daddy Faster!” Ethan moaned. Tyler moaned at the sound of daddy.

”Okay kitten.” Tyler moaned in response. He started trusting faster. Ethan continued moaning.

”Daddy! Faster,Faster!” Ethan moans were intoxicating. Tyler went as fast as he could. The tingling feeling returned and before Ethan could warn Tyler he came. The feeling of cum against his chest sent Tyler over the edge. Tyler moaned out Ethan name loudly and laid back panting. Ethan fell beside him smiling softly. 

“Do you wanna clean this mess up?” Ethan asked. Tyler shook his head no.

”lick it up.” He said keeping eye contact the whole time. Slowly getting up Ethan licked the cum off of Tyler’s chest. 

“I love you Ty.” Ethan said inbetween his licking.

”I love you too Eth.” Tyler whispered pressing a kiss against Ethan’s forehead.

 

—935 words (Not including this last part then it’d be 1018 words) THANKS FOR READING I didn't put any smut warnings cause this was really inappropriate the whole time. I will do a lot of Tythan as it’s my drug this is unedited because I’m really busy right meow. Sorry about the cat pun. This was my first smut so no hate please. Also sorry there wasn’t much mention of Ethan being a neko I’ll pay more attention next time ily buh-bye lovelies!—


	2. Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored Idk

—__Sorry for not uploading sooner I’ve been busy with school but now that it’s summer break I can upload sooner!—-

Ethan smiled as he slid his hand over his knife. (My fav murder weapon.) He looked around the room to make sure no one could see what he was about to do. Slowly he walked towards yuri. She tried to scream but it was no use. No one could hear her. Ethan stabbed her til she was dead. Deciding that was enough for today he dragged her body over to a pile of dead bodies he needed to burn. He’d do that next time.

The only thing standing between him and his senpai was his senpai’s friends. Ethan couldn’t kill them because some of them were sort of his friends. So he decided talking to them was the best option.

 

“Stay away from my senpai.” Ethan wrote on every desk of his friends. Luckily for him everyone knew who his senpai was so they didn’t mind. 

 

“I love you Tyler.” Ethan confessed. Tyler smiled and kissed Ethan. 

“ I love you too!” Tyler said. 

And then they lived happily ever after!

——this is partially based off of me. It was inspired by a vid my friend uploaded of the last day of school and I jokingly said “get me the time stamps of when my crush was in the vid so I could screenshot them.”—


End file.
